Percy Jackson: the mark of athena I will update!
by zuhred22
Summary: Percy and Jason finally meet, Octavian doesnt trust the greeks so what will he do? The 7 demi gods go on the argo II and go to the doors of death. They must defeat Gia and free Nico. Hazel thinks she found Sammy Valdez but its actually leo. Will they be successful? Will the gods even help them? or are they on their own? they need all the help they can get and hopefully they live


**Hey everyone! I am new here at fanfiction so please give me a lot of advice and I hope you like my story! I would appreciate it! Oh and pretty soon im going to write another short story of how Percy asked out Annabeth! So check that out too !**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

The Mark of Athena

Piper

Annabeth was freaking out, I mean we all were, but I've never seen her like this. We were both sitting on the deck, on top of barrels, Jason pacing in front of us, and Leo at the wheel.

I sighed, I was really nervous. Not only because of meeting the roman camp, but also because I was sure that there was another girl that Jason remembered. Was she pretty? Did she like him too? All these questions kept popping in my head... snap out of it, I cleared my thoughts. Just because I was the daughter of Aphrodite, didn't mean I had to always think like one.

Annabeth got up. "Can we go over the plan again?"

Just as Jason was about to answer, Leo came. "Hey, I just put up the peace flag," he pointed his greasy hand to where it was.

Jason stopped pacing for a minute, "ok how far are we from there?"

"Just a few minutes." Leo answered

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Jason asked

We nodded. The plan was to go down in peace, find Percy, and if they didn't trust us, then we would fight back.

Finally we saw a huge crowd of teenage demi-gods, all armed.

Leo landed the ship and we lowered the ladder to go down. Jason went first since everyone would most probably be familiar with him. Suddenly the campers broke into cheers and surrounded him.

Then I noticed a boy with black hair and green eyes, making his way to the front. He went straight to Annabeth.

She threw her arms around him, and then backed away.

Percy nodded, "I remember," he assured her. He tilted up her chin and kissed her.

I gazed back to where Jason was. A girl with black hair and dark eyes was hugging him.

"Come on we look like weirdoes standing around, let's go meet Percy!"Leo dragged me over to them.

When we got there, Percy was introducing Annabeth to a girl and a boy.

"Percy, this is Piper and Leo." Annabeth said

"Hey nice to meet you, this is Frank and Hazel," Percy said. We shook hands.

Frank had black hair that looked like a buzz cut with warm brown eyes. Hazel had brown hair and gold eyes that kept looking at Leo.

Then Jason came over.

"Hi I'm-,"Jason took out his hand to Percy.

"Jason Grace, nice to meet you I'm-,"Percy shook it

"Percy Jackson," they kept finishing each other's sentences.

Percy and Jason swapped stories on how Hera or Juno blocked them out for 8 months, until the girl who was hugging Jason came to meet us.

"Reyna," Jason said.

"Sorry to interrupt but Octavian ordered a meeting at the principia. Sorry it's too sudden, we can't avoid it so the best I can do is postpone it to tomorrow. Percy remember to wear your robes,"

Percy groaned.

"Until then feel free to look around," Reyna continued, then she left and Jason followed.

Annabeth

Percy took my hand and we went walking around the whole camp. We talked about his quest.

"Seaweed brain we told you to stay put," I said "but still, it was a good choice."

We climbed on to a huge building and stood on the roof. He took my hands.

"Annabeth I really missed you." we locked eyes.

"I know I missed you too." I hugged him.

Over the months he had grown taller and his jet black hair was longer too.

We walked around New Rome for a while.

"I hope this could happen for us too." Percy said, as we saw a parent chase her daughter.

"Me too, Percy I'm sure we'll survive the quest."I reassured him. He nodded but didn't look so certain. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"It's just Octavian, he's going to make things a lot harder for everyone." He said

"Well he's already on my bad side then."

Jason

Reyna and I walked to the praetor's house. Suddenly she took out her sword and charged at me. I blocked her hit, just in time.

We kept striking and blocking each other.

"I didn't know you could fight Greek now." She said.

"Well, I've been training at camp Half-Blood."

She swung at my feet and I jumped.

"You've definitely gotten better." the compliment took me by surprise since Reyna never gives those.

I don't know how long we were fighting but, about an hour later, we decided to take a break. We walked around and sat at the fountain.

I saw Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel sitting a few yards away on the grass, laughing and talking. They waved at us.

"Jason, I-everyone missed you." Reyna said, her expression was sort of hurt.

"I know, I missed my home and everyone too."

Then she leaned forward and kissed me. I heard Leo in the background, cheering. We looked at them and suddenly I felt guilty. Piper gave me a half smile and went back to talking with Hazel. Leo grinned at me.

Suddenly we heard a horn, which meant it was time for dinner.

The place was huge, I sort of had memories, sitting at the fifth cohort's table.

Pretty soon Percy and Annabeth joined us.

"So, where have you guys been?" Leo asked them.

"Oh I was just showing Annabeth around," Percy answered a little red "and Jason? I want you to have your um praetors title back."

"No way," I answered "you deserve it."

"But still you've been here more than me and it was yours first,"

"Percy I'm not going to-"

"Can we just please eat?"Leo asked. Hazel laughed.

Pretty soon dinner was served and we all talked and ate.

Then I went to find Piper and explain things to her, since I felt really bad. After asking a couple of people I went to the little Tiber, where Piper was standing on the bridge.

"Hey pipes." I said.

"Oh hey Jason!" she looked surprised.

After a while I said "Listen, about Reyna-"

"Jason I know, and it's alright. I mean you're allowed to date whoever you want to because we're just friends remember? And I'm totally okay with it," But her eyes looked hurt a little. "Reyna's a really nice girl! I'm sure it will work out with you both. Now I got to go, I promised Hazel I would talk to her about Leo before lights out." She gave me a half hearted smile and walked to the barracks.

After a while, I decided I should go to bed too, I needed to get rest. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
